


The Hat Promise

by notreallygrump



Category: Game Grumps, NSP - Fandom, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, anyway, dan and reader haven't seen each other for 10+ years, fem reader - Freeform, i just need to practice because pronouns trick me the fuck out, i'll try gender neutral reader eventually, i'm a trash baby and i love leigh daniel avidan, no other grumps in this one fic wow i'm sorry it's set in jersey, they dont fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallygrump/pseuds/notreallygrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You play an impromptu show with your friends back home in Jersey, who walks in but none other than Dan Avidan? Your lying, cheating, stoner of an ex-boyfriend.</p><p>Maybe he's changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hat Promise

“... So anyway, this is another song,” you look out into the crowd, some faces are familiar and some strangers, “It’s about being young and reckless and god knows we all know how long ago that was now,” you hear a few laughs, and you smile to yourself. You’ve nearly finished tuning up your bass, for some reason it’s fucking up your E string and it keeps dropping out halfway through songs. You hit the string again but it’s still flat. “Fuck it, guys I’m gonna grab my other bass because this is being a bitch.” You unplug the jack and set the bass down side stage and grab the other. It’s an old fender that you’ve played since you were fifteen, it’s wood paneling is fucked out and it’s covered in stains that have piled up since the late nineties. You walk back onstage and plug in to find it’s already perfectly in tune. “Alright, let’s get this fucking show going.” You call out into the audience and they cheer in response. “This song is called Brain Food.”

Your friend, Cal, starts strumming the guitar and after a few bars the rest of you join in, you take a second to get the energy out before heading to the mic and belting out the words. _“I never had a plan of where I’m headed. Struggle to keep a job and make ends meet. End up wasting hours on daytime TV. Cause no one in this town will hire me.”_

While you play on the small stage, you watch the audience go wild and you’re so damn happy that after years of being away from the scene you can still come back and play a show with friends. You can come back and rent out the basement you used to live in when you were younger and still fill it with a room of thirty-somethings. Your hair is draped over your face while you hammer out the bass line for people to jump to, and when you look over to the band on stage they’re equally as overjoyed.

The song finishes on the chorus and you’re sweaty, on your knees and feeling generally disgusting but it feels fucking great to be like this again. You get up and say “thanks” into the mic, the crowd cheers and you look down at your set list - a few are covers because it was such an impromptu show. While you gulp down the last of your beer and the crowd waits for the next song, you make light conversation with them.

“So thanks for coming out tonight, I know it’s been a while, but we’re here. How’re you guys feeling?” You ask and they cheer, you can’t believe how full it is. There are still people filtering in too, you look out to the back at the stairwell when you catch a glimpse of someone familiar. “Okay, so this song is another cover. I’m sorry for the covers, but at least this is good shit. I think, Tye, you’re gonna sing this one right?” You look over at your other guitarist and he nods, taking his guitar off and walking over to the only mic onstage.

“Hey guys,” he calls out and you walk away to tune up a little, playing the bass line of this next song with the volume down. Cal walks past you and off the stage, whispering that he’ll go grab more beer while we play this one since it's only bass and drums. “Alright, so this is a British band,” you hear people boo and can't help but laugh at the dry humor, “This one’s called Figure It Out. And… hold on,” He unhooks the mic and steps down into the audience. “Let’s get personal, hey guys.” 

At that moment, you face the guy behind drums, Matt, and start playing. You hear Tye singing and when the drums kick in you swing your hips to the rhythm of the verse before getting into the chorus. You sing along yourself. For only having a day of rehearsal, you’re pretty tight with each other. When it gets to your solo, you stand on the amp in front of you and start playing around for a while, “Repeat after (Y/N), everyone.” You hear and end up doing a good minute of call and response. When you look out, there’s a figure in the crowd from before that you suddenly can’t keep your eyes away from. 

You finish another song and Cal comes back onstage, as he walks past you, you grab his arm and ask “Cal, is that Dan Avidan I just saw in the crowd?”

“The tall one? Yeah, why?” He looks confused.

“Dude, I haven’t really seen him since we broke up.” More than ten years ago when you were both going through serious bouts of depression, when Dan was never around because he was always off sleeping with someone else. You didn't want to see him, ever. Why was he here now?

“Yeah, so?”

“You don't remember it, Cal?”

“Yeah, I know. Just keep playing, have fun.”

“Mmhm.” Cal just walks away, grabbing his guitar and getting back into it. You head over to the mic that Tye has just slid into the stand, determined to not let Dan’s presence ruin your evening. “Alright, this is our last song. I’m sorry, but once we’re done we can all get super fucking wasted. Yeah!?” The crowd cheers louder than ever before at that, and God help you if Dan Avidan is here then you’re definitely gonna need something more to drink. “This is Crow’s Feet.”

You finish the song and head offstage with an empty beer in one hand and a towel in the other. The PA starts playing Misfit’s overhead and you bop your head along as you walk. You pass a few friends, all of them giving you praise for making a return from LA. You head to the back of the room where there’s a bunch of beers stacked up. It’s not a bar, just a free-for-all with a change bucket if someone wants to chip in a few dollars for the next show’s beer. You throw your empty one into the bin and grab another from a dark blue ice bucket, it’s cold and you can’t help but press it against your face to cool yourself down.

“(Y/N).” You hear your name and turn in the direction it came from to find Dan standing there, can still pressed to you. You don’t know what to do at first, it’s been so long since you guys last saw each other. You force out a smile. “Hey.” he says, walking over to you and grabbing a beer for himself.

“Hey, Dan. Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?” There's no need to be an asshole, you tell yourself, and the smile becomes more natural. He reaches to give you a quick unexpected hug, a pat on the back like everyone else has given you all night. Partially, you expect, to avoid the amount of sweat you’re covered in from playing. You don't know what to do, so you return it.

“I’m good, thanks. What about you?”

"I'm pretty good, actually.” You finally look at him properly, his hair's grown out and his eyes are tired, he's got that rugged thirty-something look. How old will he be now? If you're thirty-four he must be… what thirty-seven? Whatever, just keep the conversation as short as possible.

“Good. Man… I had no idea you were playing, but it was like I’d walked into this place ten years ago.”

“Fuck I know, it’s been that long hasn’t it?” You knew how long it had been, but hearing him talk about it is weird. He smiles and laughs a little.

"Yeah, so what are you doing now?"

"I actually moved to LA about six years ago, an-"

"No fucking way. You're shitting me?"

"No, why would I?" You're confused, but he's laughing so you don't take your anxiety seriously. He laughs a lot, more than he used to, and it's light like he's let the weight of the world fall from his shoulders.

"I'm in LA too. Just recently though, a few years."

"Oh man, that's rad! We'll have to catch up over there sometime." A fake promise. Something that you say to everyone who mentions LA. You take another gulp of your beer, the bitter taste making you squirm. You need something else. Hard liquor or something.

"Yes, absolutely... but anyway, continue."

"No no, it's fine but yeah. I moved there six years ago, and started working in production for this label. Managed to get myself in there and work my way up."

"So what now?"

"Well, I kinda ended up running the place. With a friend. We both stepped up when the boss stepped down and... yeah. I got super lucky, but I'm grateful."

"Wow, look at you. I'm glad you got into doing what you love." He says, genuine and thoughtful. It goes quiet for a while as you both share a look. He's different, and in the grand scheme of things - he seems better. "Your hair's all long now," he says after a moment. You anxiously reach up to play with it and he keys into your nerves. "No I mean, it's nice. It's a change from last time."

"Yeah, somehow floppy red mo-hawks just don't suit an old woman."

“You're so not old, I'm old I'll tell you that. I'm like seventy-five.” He smiles down into his beer, and when he looks back there's a shine. He's so nice now, what the hell is going on? You laugh lightly.

"So what are you doing over in LA? You wouldn't leave Jersey for no reason." He might be nice now, but if he's anything like he was 10 years ago, he definitely didn't leave for shits and giggles.

"Yeah, I'm actually working in games. Well... I mean YouTube essentially. Music and games." He finally gets it out and then sighs, "God that makes me sound like a douche-bag."

"Nah. It's cool. So it's all based out there?" You start to move away from the beer collection as it gets busier. He follows.

"Yeah, I wish I could do it from here but... I don't mind really. It's really nice over there, I've got a solid group of friends and uh... Game Grumps, uh... the channel, is starting to really take off."

"That's great Dan," you settle your back against a wall and put your beer on the table close by. It's insane to think you haven't seen him in so long, but... he's looking good. You can't help but notice it. God, he has changed.

“Man," Dan starts, "D'you remember... I think it was 2005? We came here for that show."

"Oh fuck, the Shit Piglets show?"

"Yes!" He starts laughing and you know exactly what he's talking about. It might have been a long, hazy time ago but you remember it perfectly well. "I think he had taken some serious hallucinogenic drugs." You can't help but laugh your ass off with him again.

“He fucking shit himself on stage man, I think he thought he was GG Allin or something.” His laughing grows then, and it's the exact way you remember it, the way he'll look away as if he's hiding. Gaze down at the floor. He looks back at you, and you're captured by his thoughtful stare. 

After a while, a few of your friends start to gather around, including Cal and his girlfriend. You all find a place to sit and eventually start trading stories from past and present, it's awesome to hear from everyone and know how they're doing. Dan tells you about the shit he's going in music, and you're intrigued when he mentions something about a band. The two of you get into talking record labels and when he mentions he's self sustained, you instantly offer to look at his portfolio and maybe look at a deal between you two. He's cautious at first, and tells you he doesn't want a label because there's no money in it when you're on a label. You tell him bullshit, and he agrees to send something over.

When he mentions that he's quit with the weed you feel more proud of his accomplishments than your own. In the space of a few hours you knew you were crushing on this new version of Dan who was far better than the old one. The two of you end up involved in your own conversation again, separate from everyone else. At one point you look over to Cal, and he's grinning at you, mouthing something that vaguely looks like “You love him.” you flip him the bird subtly when Dan looks away for a second and he laughs.

It hits the early hours of the morning, and in your tipsy state you remember your flight home is tomorrow afternoon and you should probably get going if you want to get any sleep.

You wait until Dan disappears while on his phone and everyone else disperses. While you know you should do the rounds, you can't bring yourself to say goodbye to everyone when you've had so much fun with them. It's nothing like when you were younger. You can't get over how much Dan has changed, how genuine he is. He's listened to you, and not just shrugged you off at the end of the night to get wasted with another girl.

You stand to pick up your two bass guitars from the stage, and shove them in their cases. One a backpack case and the other a hard case. You throw on your coat and bid farewell to just Tye, Matt, Cal and his girlfriend. Cal promises to come visit when he gets his next holiday, and you're affectionately hugged by them all at the same time.

Since it's not far to your hotel, about three blocks, you decide to walk and embrace your last Jersey night. You're gonna miss your hometown, but you're ready to go back to LA. There's work to be done, acts to sign, portfolio's to review. You snap out of your train of thought when you hear footsteps from the basement. You turn to see Dan.

"(Y/N) wait!" He's running three steps at a time, pulling himself up the banister.

"Fucking hell Dan, calm down I'm right here."

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" He asks when he reaches you.

"I just thought you had left!" You lie, "I'm so sorry."

"No I was just... whatever, listen." He's not as drunk as everyone else, or you for that matter. You can feel yourself swaying a little. "Remember that coffee shop we'd go to? A few blocks away? It's still there.”

“That's cool, why are you telling me this?”

“Let's go tomorrow." He looks so hopeful, biting his lip with apprehension. You sigh and look away, down the street a car passes by.

"Dan I have a plane to catch at like two in the afternoon. I haven't packed. I'd love to but… I just can't. I'll see you back in LA." You turn away and start to walk down the street. Hearing him sigh hurts you, but you keep looking ahead, into the night where lampposts light your way. You should give him a second chance, you know you should. You slow down a little, hoping he stops you. You manage to get a few houses away when you hear Dan again.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" He's making his way towards you, step by step you feel the smile on your face grow. If there was one thing Dan was always good at, it was calling you out when you were lying. Your case was packed already and he knew it.

"I said bullshit. You're not just going to pretend you're busy so you can avoid me, (Y/N)."

"Dan-"

"No. Okay? I know what you’re thinking. I did that shit to you when I was younger, but I just wanna have a fucking coffee with you, and be able to talk to you like a normal person would.” He blurts it all out and you grin at his word vomit. “You know you can't lie to me. One coffee. Come on.”

You sigh, and weigh up the advantages of coffee with Dan. It wouldn't be awful, you may as well take your chances while you're here. “Fine, if I must. But just coffee okay?”

“Of course. Nothing else. So it's a date?”

“It's not a date, man.”

“Alright, alright! I'll see you there. Ten sound good?”

“Sounds great, ass hat.”

“Ouch, okay. See you tomorrow.”

“See you.” You turn away from him and start to make your way home, your bass guitars weighing you down while your spirits lift you high.

 

The next morning, ten o'clock comes quickly and you enter the coffee shop with your luggage in tow, faced with a tired Dan wearing… glasses? The square frames make him look the right side of old and you can't help but smile when you see him. A red and blue Giants hat sits a-top his head. He puts the book in his hand down as you sit in front of him.

“Bought you your favorite,” he says quietly, shy and intimidated. When you look down to find a pot of tea that you assume is green with honey, you sigh content and pour it into the brown and white teacup. “Is that right?” He sounds worried, but you take a sip and then nod.

“Perfect.” He smiles at you, content with the situation. It already feels less awkward than last night. You've fallen into place with him, you're both on the same level. Already you feel like the next hour will be the highlight of your homecoming.

“So, what time’s your flight?”

“Check in is two, flight's at four.”

“So I have you for a few hours?” There's a smirk on his face, and it takes you a moment to decipher what he means by his question.

“Maybe you do.”

“Works for me, let's go for a walk after this okay?” He looks so keen.

“Okay…”

You drink your tea while you both catch up on over ten years of each other's lives. He shows you his music, nervously, and by the end of hearing one song you want to sign them. You don't mention it, but you know to get on it as soon as you're back home. 

Three teacups and a comfortable hour later, Dan asks the waitress for the bill. When you reach for your bag, he stops you. “I'm paying.” He says, confident and kind.

“Dan, no. This wasn't a date. I can pa-”

“Nope. I'm paying. The amount of times you'd buy me tea when I was too baked to talk and poor as all Hell? I can get this one, at least.” He enunciates the “least” and you sink back.

“Only if you're sure.”

“Hell yeah, I'm a rich fellow now.” He laughs at his own stupidity. “Okay I'm not, but it's not like I'm breaking the bank paying for a pot of tea for my girl okay?” Your eyes go wide when you hear the words “my girl”, and God you don't know whether to hope he's joking or not. He notices his error too, and starts to stutter, fumbling in his wallet for a note to put down. “I mean…”

“Dan, it's okay.”

“Sorry, old habit I guess?” He makes the excuse quickly, but you just laugh it off and stand from the table to get going.

“How about that walk?”

“Sure.” You head out the door, and he follows close behind, coming up beside you and throwing an arm around your shoulder to hold you close. You look up at him to question, but he just shrugs before saying “I've missed you.”

“I've missed you too Danny,” you say it quietly under the grey Jersey sky with a smile. “Is this weird?”

“I dunno, I don't think so. We're just hanging out right? We're grown ups now.”

“Yeah, okay.” That's all you need. You just need his reassurance. This is you two hanging out, and appreciating each other's company before you go back home to LA. You can afford to have that, can't you?

“Okay, come on we need to go this way.” He points down a side street that leads to the old park. You both start to walk, your luggage being pulled - shaking - behind you as you walk on the cobble stones. You decided to drop off your bass guitars at your parent's house before you got to the cafe and so you're not dragging everything around - just a suitcase and a backpack.

You continue through the alleyway, walking past an old bar you used to go to full of good and bad memories. Dan suddenly stops and you stop too. “I'm sorry I said all that awful stuff to you when we came here. I remember you crying, but that's all I can really remember.” It's sudden and you stop processing what's going on to look up at the old building. You know what he's talking about, he'd called you a whore and a liar when you called him out on cheating. He cheated that night too, a girl you knew vaguely from the scene. Emily or something…

“It's okay, you had your demons and I had mine. Why are you apologizing now?” You look over to see him staring at his shoes. Way too interested in the laces of his grey scuffed trainers.

“You deserved way more than me, and it's all I can do to say sorry.” He looks at you, sad but meaningful, and a wash of emotion comes over you. Like last night, you're crushing on him again and you want to hold his hand and tell him everything's okay and you forgive him. Instead, you smile and look away.

“Come on, let's go to the park. D'you think they'd kick us out?”

“God I hope not,” he says and you start to head out of the alley. Reaching the park in less than five minutes, you leave your suitcase and bag by the side of the frame and jump on the swings, Dan gets behind and pushes you. Getting higher and higher as you watch the world fly by. You laugh at the feeling as you continue to soar. “You having fun there?”

“Of course I am, have you forgotten I'm six years old on the inside?” You state it proudly with a laugh.

“That's very true,” You hear Dan sigh and you stop yourself abruptly, but hiss intent to push means that when you stop his hands are on your waist.

“What's wrong, Dan?” You ask him sternly because you know you wouldn't get a reply any other way.

“I miss this, (Y/N).” Dan says, but since you can't see his face it's difficult to work out how he means it. His hands are still on you, and you turn your head to see him. “I know I just said sorry before, but I am. I'm sorry for how awful I was to you, I'm sorry.” His head lands on top of yours, with his shoulders slumped. His shadow towers over you and you let him have his moment.

You only saw Dan for the first time last night, after over a decade, and he's already telling you he's missed your time together? It makes little sense to you, but you can't help the part of you that feels the same. You'd reflect on the few times you've found yourself wondering where he was, when you were awake late at night and your thoughts were lost in a sea of sleepless haze. “I've missed this too, Dan.” He looks down at you with a smile, “I have. You might have been a pain in the ass, but you were the first guy I was in love with. Nothing’s gonna stop me from remembering that.”

You both wait for someone to break the silence that follows, but when neither of you say anything and you watch each other intently, you stand up from the swing and take Dan’s hand. “Come on the roundabout with me.” You say, and he grins before tagging along behind you. When you reach it, you walk around to the opposite side and both of you start pushing it. You’re both running within seconds and Dan counts down from three before you both jump on. The roundabout whirling you both wildly as you laugh at your own childish joy.

The morning shifts into the early afternoon, your check in time approaches and you find yourself heading towards your suitcase. Dan following again with a stupid grin pasted onto his face. “You’ve gotta go now?” He asks, suddenly looking disappointed, you pick up your suitcase before turning to face him.

“I’ve gotta go now.”

“Can’t we have like… ten more minutes?”

“Dan if I don’t get a cab now, I’ll be late and miss my flight or something ridiculous. You know I’d love to.”

“Fine, then let me give you a ride.”

“No it’s fine, honestly. I’m just gonna get a cab and-” you’re suddenly having your luggage stolen from your grasp and Dan is walking away with it in his hands.

“You’re coming with me.”

“Dan.”

“I don’t care!” He turns, laughing, “This isn’t part of me saying sorry, this is me wanting to spend more time with my girl before she goes home. Okay?”

“Dan.” It comes out firmer than the first one, but he still ignores your objection as he walks backwards, out of the park.

“(Y/N).” He turns away and starts to walk back towards the cafe.

“Dan.” You smile.

“(Y/N)”

“Dan!”

“What, (Y/N) - Jesus!?” He turns slightly towards you as you round the corner back into the alleyway.

“I’m your girl?”

“You always have been.” He says it so genuinely that you feel a pull towards him, the need to grab his hand and hold on for the time you have left. This is weird, but it’s okay. Those things can both be in the same sentence. The same circumstance. The two of you start to walk again, his thumb strokes the knuckle of your index finger, calming you and probably himself. You walk quietly before Dan stops in the street and unlocks the car in front of you. Not the hot box you remember from years ago. You chuckle.

“No hot box?”

“Fuck no, that thing died… crashed and burned.”

“Holy shit, for real?”

“No, of course not.” He’s smirking as he throws your suitcase in the back of the car, and you open up the passenger door to get in. “Ready?”

“Sure.” He puts the keys in the ignition when he has your approval, and you’re soon on the road on the way to the airport. The radio switches itself on, but Dan quickly presses the CD button and the sounds of Royal Blood play into the car. You smile, remembering the cover from last night. “You like Royal Blood?”

“Oh my God, yes. My jam.”

“You saw last night’s cover then?”

“I’m not gonna lie, I don’t think you’ve ever looked hotter than the moment you played that bass line. I didn’t even realize it was you until I actually looked at the stage.”

“Thanks,” you’re grinning and you know it, because Dan called you hot and… fuck it. You’re gone for him already. You lean back into the chair and sigh.

You finally get to the airport, and when you do it’s busy in the drop off zone but Dan manages to grab a space after some jerk-off takes light years to do a three point turn across two parking spaces. When he parks up, you both jump out and grab your things from the back. Throwing the backpack on and adjusting the handle of the suitcase.

Now you say goodbye…

“So,” Dan starts. “I’ll see you back in LA?”

“Maybe,” you tease him. “How long until you leave here?”

“A week or two. Three tops.”

“I don’t know man, I might meet the man of my dreams before then. I’d be messing you around and…” You tail off the sarcasm because Dan starts to look upset. “Of course I’ll see you when you get back. Text me, okay?” You tell him more than you ask, but he nods and takes his phone out.

“I need your number first,” He hands over an empty contact detail page on his iPhone and you quickly type out your number from memory. Handing it back, he says a shy “cool” and you’ve never seen him look less sure in his life. You’re going to see him again, God help you if you don’t because he’s just so damn good to be around now. You need to reassure him.

“Hey,” you say it quietly, and Dan looks up from his shoes just like before. You move forward and plant your lips on his, soft and candid, and you reach up to pull him in further. Giving him that approval for him to respond in kind. He breaks away, looking in disbelief, before kissing you again more passionately. Heat searing through the connection as you moan softly into him. Cheekily, you slide a hand up and pull the hat from his head before running your other hand through the dark brown curls. Pulling away, you put the hat on your own head as you keep eye contact. His arms have pulled you into him by the waist, and he smiles confusedly at your actions. “If you want to see your hat again, you’ll see me as soon as you’re back in LA. Okay?”

“Okay, babe. Be extra careful. I’ve had that hat for years. I like it more than I like you.” He jokes, and you act offended, complaining about him leading you on loudly before he shuts you up with another kiss. “I’ll text you while you’re waiting, but tell me when you get home too.”

“Alright, now let me go before I end up staying here another week.”

“Can I persuade you?”

“Girl’s gotta work, otherwise it would be a solid yes.”

“Dammit, okay.” He lets go of you and you start to make your way towards the entrance. You’re a few feet away when you hear him call your name.

“God dammit Dan, I’m gonna miss my flight.” You turn, but he’s already right behind you and then his lips are on yours again. It’s enthralling, and there’s more in this than there was in any of the kisses before. You place your free hand on his arm and squeeze. Staying there for a while and enjoying yourself. When he pulls away, his head rests against yours and you ask, “What was that for?”

His smile is gentle, and in the glossy cover of his eyes you see the bad memories dissolve, replaced by daydreams and newborn kisses. You sway against him when he speaks, “It’s just one for the road.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, hope you enjoyed this little piece of fluff. If there's anything you feel could be improved upon or anything like that then please let me know down in the comments. I've had a rad time writing this, and if you want backing music go for some Milk Teeth/Royal Blood for the first half, and some acoustic vibes for the second. Someone like Emily Kinney or Isaac Gracie. Love to you all. <3


End file.
